


I Know

by mothmanaintshit



Series: Atashi Adaar x Cullen [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cookies, Cuddles, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanaintshit/pseuds/mothmanaintshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little idea I got from a cute tumblr post. || Cullen and a drunken Adaar cuddle and eat cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Link to post: http://vanguardpaladinkeith.tumblr.com/post/126951422414/firstjumperonfire-okcupidescapades-one-time

Atashi curled up next to Cullen, nuzzling her nose against his neck, mumbling slurred words which made Cullen smile and nibbling on the Cookies Cullen stole for her from the Kitchen. An arm was wrapped protectively around his drunk Inquisitor, she had almost fallen off the bed five times now and only admitted once Cullen held her was she did it on purpose. Atashi had bought the Tavern free drinks, probably too many with how many bodies he saw passed out around the courtyard while going to retrieve her. Atashi was such a child when she was drunk. Her and Sera were getting ready to race before he barged through the Tavern, he probably would have allowed her to if she didn't insist on adding her obsession of jumping off the ramparts into the race.

Dragging her out of the Tavern wasn't an easy job either, he had to bribe her with cookies and cuddling. She said she would have walked out of there just for the cookies, which she was nibbling on while cuddling with Cullen. Atashi finished another cookie and reached for the bag that laid on the other side of Cullen, pulling out another one. Atashi raised it to Cullen's mouth, letting him take a bite before nibbling on it for herself.

"I think that's enough sweets." Cullen said, picking up the bag with the arm he wasn't holding Atashi with and moved it to the nightstand.

" _Nooooo_." Atashi pouted out her bottom up and tried reaching for the bag, letting out a small sad cry when she couldn't reach it. Cullen couldn't hide his amusement, chuckling as Atashi's arm stretched and rested over his chest, her fingers still wiggling, hoping the cookies will magically move to her. Cullen placed his hand over her arm and rubbed it, placing a kiss in between her horns, "They'll still be there in the morning, my love."

"Give 'em to me." Atashi slurred her words, "Your Inquisitor _demands_ the cookies."

“I thought she _demanded_ the cuddles?” Cullen smiled, turning his head to the cookies and pushing them further away. Atashi whined, puffing her cheeks and looking sadly at Cullen.

“No.” Cullen said, and Atashi whined again. “ _No_.” Atashi whined sadly and let her forehead fall back onto Cullen’s shoulder, her fingers no longer wiggling for her sweets. Cullen sighed, after hearing Atashi whine for the tenth time, and reached for the bag, pulling out a cookie and poking Atashi’s cheek with it, “Your Commander demands you take the cookie and stop your whining.”

He smiled when he heard a happy gasp from Atashi, her taking the cookie from him and nibbling as she nestled against the side of his neck. He felt Atashi place a wet kiss, crumbs included, against his neck and move up to his ear, mumbling, "I could beat the shit out of you."

 _Only she could make a threat sound so adorable_ , Cullen thought, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. Atashi laid her head back on his shoulder and nestled into the crook of his neck as he sighed. A small smile formed on his lips as he closed his eyes and mumbling back, "I know."


End file.
